1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for comparing and correcting images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of image comparison often only compare pixel values of each point of the images. Such methods of determining whether two images match may be ineffective, for example, when an image is captured using a scanner providing poor image quality, the scanned image may be not exactly match the original due to noise points registering as content differing from the original.